3 Days at the beach with the Echizens
by ritsu01
Summary: The Echizens are going to the beach as a family see what mischief and foolishness they will make!
1. Chapter 1

"Words"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I _obviously _do not own Prince of Tennis..._coz I'm a lazy piece of shit!_

It was dinner time at the Echizen residence...

It was a Japanese dinner so everyone was (probably) happy, so this was the perfect time(for Rinko) to tell them the big news

Rinko(standing up):"I want to tell you all a good news so pay attention" And yet no one was, "Or else no more Japanese breakfast or dinner for two weeks!"

And that everyone _finally _paid attention to her

Rinko:"We are going to spend 3 days together at the beach as a family,we leave tomorrow!"

Ryoma,Ryoga,and Nanjiroh:"WHAT!!"

Rinko:"Yes, as a family, meaning you are ALL going and no tennis!"

Ryoga:"But Okaa-san..."

Nanjiroh:"Aw Rinko honey..." 

Ryoma:"I don't want to spend 3 whole days with these two perverts!"

Ryoga:"Who are you calling a pervert Chibisuke!? Dad here is the pervert! And I don't want to spend my 3 days stuck with you two either"

Nanjiroh:"Would you two brats shut up! And I am NOT a pervert!"

Rinko:"Enough! That's it! No more porn(Nanjiroh),Ponta(Ryoma) and oranges(Ryoga) for 3 days!"

Then she left with Nanako leaving the 3 male Echizens

Ryoma:"Great! First, no tennis, now no more Ponta and its a your fault you perverts!"

Nanjiroh:"Shut the hell up brat! And you're the one started it!"

Ryoma:"No I didn't!"

Ryoga:"Yes you did Chibisuke!"

Rinko(shouting across the room):"You three better be packing!"

So the trio went to their bedrooms to pack

Ryoma:_Groan! Why do I have to spend 3 whole days with my family! Especially my baka Oyaji and Baka Aniki! and with NO tennis or PONTA!_

Ryoga: _It was kinda okay when Okaa-san said that we would spend 3 days together, but without oranges! The HORROR!_

Nanjiroh:_3 whole days with these two brats! That is already a nightmare! and now she won't allow my precious magazines! That makes it a million times worse than it already is!!_

The next day...

The three acted like statues the whole trip, three dead scowling statues.

When they arrived at the resort there were only two rooms, the first had two beds and the Second had three..._which obviously means that..._

The three male Echizens:"YOU WANT US TWO SHARE A SINGLE ROOM!! ARE YOU KIDDING?!

Rinko:"No I'm not, me and Nanako will share the other room you can now start unpacking your things and if your done, change your clothes and join us at the beach"

At the beach...

Ryoma,wearing red shorts, lied on his blanket and began to sleep when-

_Splash!_

Ryoma:"'cough' 'cough' BAKA ANIKI!!"

Yes,Ryoga _did _throw a bucket of water on Ryoma.

Ryoga was wearing black shorts

Ryoga(smirks):"Cool off Chibisuke, your on at the beach for crying out loud! You should be having fun and not sleepin-"

_Splat_

Apparently Ryoma had thrown a 'mudball' at him!

Ryoga:"CHIBISUKE! You are going to pay-_ Splat" _

Ryoma(smirks):"Mada mada dane"

Ryoga knelt down and began making his own mudballs

Ryoga:"HaHa! Now the war begins Chibisuke!"

_Splat_

_Splat_

_Splat_

And the two kept throwing mudballs at each other when...

Nanjiroh:"Will you brats shut up!!"

The two look at him and laughed and laughed and laughed some more! Because Nanjiroh was wearing PINK shorts with heart designs! Rinko bought it for him on Valentines Day and it's the only thing left for him to wear.

Ryoga:"HaHaHaHaHa! I-i can-t b-breathe Ch-chibisuke! HaHaHaHa!"

Ryoma:"HaHaHa! M-mada mada d-dane!"

_Splash!_

Ryoga and Ryoma:"What the-...BAKA OYAJI!"

Yes, Nanjiroh _did_ throw a bucket of water on the two laughing-their-heads-off brats.

Nanjiroh:"HeHeHe-" _Splat Splat, Splat!_ As the two used their remaining mudballs to get revenge on the Samurai.

So Nanjiroh made his own mudballs and they were now having a mudball fight! Woots!

While at war, Ryoma snuck out of the fight, unknown to the two,grabbed a bucket of water _and-Splash! _

Nanjiroh:"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ryoga:"CHIBISUKE!"

Ryoma then ran for his life as the two came after him! And they ran around the beach when the two (unbelievingly) caught him, they tied him to a wooden pole stuck in the sand...

Ryoma:"Hey! Untie me! You two are going to be so dead when I get out of her-_Splat_"

Nanjiroh:"Good one Ryoga, at least that made him shut up"

Ryoga:"Thanks Oyaji" As he throws another mudball at Ryoma.

_Splat_

_Splat_

_Splat_

Then finally Ryoma got pissed off.

Ryoma:"Aaaagh! That's it!" And he stood up and carried the pole he was tied to, yes he _did _carry the pole.

Ryoga and Nanjiroh:"WTF!!"

Ryoma smirks and points the end of the pole at them._Charge!_

As they ran around the beach _again _until they both got tired and-_Toink! Toink!_

Nanjiroh and Ryoga:"Ow!" While rubbing thier aching butt in front of Ryoma.

Then Ryoma heard Nanako approaching so he struck the pole back at the sand again and sat down so he looked like his original position when Ryoga and Nanjiroh tied him up.

Nanako(angry at the two):"How could you two do this to Ryoma! First you tied him on that pole and then you rub you're um-rear ends in front of him!"

Nanjiroh:"But it's because of him why we're rubbing our butts! He carried that pole and-"

Nanako:"Are you saying that Ryoma _carried _that pole?"

Both Nanjiroh and Ryoga nodds

Nanako looks at Ryoma, who pouted innocently

Nanako:"Don't make up lies uncle! I know Ryoma is strong but not this strong that pole is twice his height! No porn and oranges for you two for one week! Now go untie Ryoma!"

Nanjiroh and Ryoga:"But-"

Nanako pointed at Ryoma:"Go, Now, Untie him!"

The two went to Ryoma and began to untie him.

Ryoma(smirks)

The two hissed at Ryoma:

Ryoga:"You just wait Chibisuke!I'll get you for this!"

Nanjiroh:"You brat! I'll get back at you because of this!"

After dinner...

When Ryoma got back to his room he was surpised by Nanjiroh and Ryoga armed with pillows!

Ryoga:"I told you we'd get back at you Chi-bi-su-ke"

Nanjiroh:"Ready Ryoga? 1, 2, 3, Attack!" As they both hit Ryoma with their pillows! Ryoma grabs his.

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Ryoma:"Prepare to be defeated Baka Oyaji and Baka Aniki!"

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

While in the battle Ryoga betrays Nanjiroh and started hitting him with the pillow too!

Nanjiroh:"So it's every man to himself kinda fight is it?"

Ryoga:"Yes, yes it is"

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Ryoma,Ryoga and Nanjiroh:_Pant,Pant,Pant,Pant, I'm so tired must sleep-_

And with that they all fell down onto their weapons(pillows) and went to sleep.


	2. The Second day

"Words"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis..._Duh! _

The Second Day...

The three male Echizens woke up at the same time from their slumber(Woah! At the same time what a coincidence!)

Ryoma:"What the heck happend?"

Ryoga:"Morning Chibisuke, I think we just woke up from our little fight last night, and guess who's the winner?"(Which he means himself)

Ryoma:"Me of course!"

Ryoga:"No! Me!"

Ryoma:"Me!"

Ryoga:"Me, Chibisuke! Just admit your defeat!"

Nanjiroh:"Would you both shut up! Obviously I'm the winner!"

Ryoma:"You both are a bunch of perverted losers!"

Ryoga:"You and Oyaji are the losers! And I am not a pervert!"

Ryoma:"Whatever"

Nanjiroh:"Don't 'whatever' us Ry-o-ma"

Ryoma:"Why shouldn't I Ba-ka-O-ya-ji!?"

Ryoga:"Would you two losers shut up already!"

Nanjiroh:"That's it!"

They all grab a pillow and then...

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Let the war continue!

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Ryoga:"Just give up you two, so I wouldn't have to humiliate either of you!"

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Ryoma:"You're the one who's gonna be humiliated Aniki!"

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Nanjiroh:"You both are going to be the losers brats!"

_Pow_

_Pow_

_Pow_

Then suddenly the door opened! It was Rinko and _obviously _she was not pleased.

Rinko(twitching):"I am not pleased with your actions...(stops twitch) but seems that you three are _finaly _'bonding' with each other I'll let it slide this time" And she leaves slamming the door.

Ryoma:"D-did she s-say we were b-bonding?!"

Nanjiroh:"Eeew! I am NOT bonding with you brats!"

Ryoga:"Well I don't wanna 'bond' with you two anyways!"

Ryoma:"I'm leaving!"

Nanjiroh(smirks):"Where? To the each to watch those HOT girls in bikinis?"

Ryoma(twitching):"No, you pervert!"

Ryoga(smirks):"Where then Chibisuke?"

Ryoma(still twitching):"If you want to know badly, to get some breakfast _Duh_!"

Nanjiroh and Ryoga:"Oh..."

Ryoga:"Wait for me Chibisuke! I'm hungry too!" And he runs of to catch up wth Ryoma.

After the buffet...

Nanjiroh:"I'll be going _sightseeing _at the beach!"

Ryoga and Ryoma(muttering):"pervert"

Nanjiroh(twitching):"What did you say?!"

Ryoga and Ryoma(still muttering):"pervert"

Nanjiroh:"Why you-"

He was cut by the speaker announcing...

Speaker:"Today there will be a swimming contest at 3 o'clock this afternoon the 1st prize is either of these following: A life time supply of Ponta, a life time supply of fruits, a 1000 yen check for _any _magazine and a trip to to Disneyland for 5 persons..."

Ryoma:_A life time supply of Ponta?! I am so gonna win that contest!_

Ryoga:_A life time supply of fruits?! That means lot'sa oranges! I am winning this thing_

Nanjiroh:_ Any magazines eh? Maybe I can 'recover' my precious porn that these brats and Rinko burned! This contest will be mine, piece of cake!_

The three raced to the swimming contest booth to sign up

3 o'clock: The race begins

Nanjiroh:"Prepare to be defeated brats! That 1000 yen check for magazines will be mine!"

Ryoga:"Just don't ya all cry when I crush you in that race! I will get that life time suply of fruits! Okaa-san would approve of that better and I am not sharing my oranges with any of you!"

Ryoma:"Okaa-san is not involved in conversasion Ryoga, and I am going to get that life time supply of Ponta!"

The Speker:"Ready, Set, Go!"

Then they dove into the water but while in the race Nanjiroh had a cramp and Ryoga got dizzy for some reasons. So it ended up that Ryoma won the race!

In choosng the prize...

Nanjiroh(giving him not-so-cute puppy dog eyes):"Please Ryoma pretty pretty please pick the 1000 yen check for the magazines for your Oyaji?!"

Ryoga:"Ne, Ryoma don't listen to him, pick the life time supply of fruits! It's healthier for a growing boy like you anyway!"

Ryoma just looked at the two innocently, would he follow his Oyaji and get the damn check? Would he sacrifice Ponta for something healthier like fruits like what his Aniki had said?!...

Nah! He would get the Ponta and he did!

After dinner:Time to sleep

Ryoga(muttering):"baka Chibisuke"

Ryoma:"Tche, don't be such a sore loser!"

And they all slept!

Sorry if this story was so random...after all I _am _a lazy good for nothing asshole...please review _if _you feel like it.


	3. The final day

"Words"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Prince of Tennis

The Final Day...

Nanajiroh:"YAHOOO! FREEDOM AT LAST!!

Ryoma:"Shut up baka Oyaji! We are still at this stupid beach for crying out load!"

Ryoga:"Chill Chibisuke! After we leave this beach for good, I can have my life back!"

Ryoma:"Whatever" _Tennis and Ponta I am back!_

Rinko:"Is Everyone ready?"

The male Echizens:"HAI!!"

In the car...

Ryoga:"Ne Chibisuke! Your stupid Pontas are taking all the space!"

Ryoma:"Shut up and deal with it Aniki!"

Nanjiroh:"I AM SO FREE!! FREE OF THIS STUPID BRATS! FREE OF 'SPENDING TIME' WITH THEM! FREE TO READ MY PRECIOUS MAGAZINES!! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Ryoma and Ryoga:"Who are you calling a brat?! BAKA OYAJI!!

Ryoga(smirks):"And what magazines?! No stupid porn for one week remember?!"

Nanjiroh:"Che, KILLJOY, (smirks) Look who's talking Mr. No-oranges-for-one-week"

Ryoga:"And who's fault is that?!"

The two look at Ryoma with death glares

Ryoma(annoyed):"What do you want?"

Ryoga:"It was your fault why we can't have oranges for 1 week Chiisuke!"

Nanjiroh:"and my precious magazines!"

Ryoma:"I hell don't care about your stupid perverted magazines or your crazy obsesion with oranges! And it was your fault coz you tied me at a pole!"

Ryoga:"Yeah and you lied to Nanako about not carrying that pole!"

Ryoma:"I didn't say a damn word!"

Then they arrived at the house and resumed their normal(not really) life

**The End**

Owari!

If this chapter is random and pointless to you well I don't care coz it is too to me and please leave reviews that DON'T suck! Thank you...

Oh and just in case if there are any complaints that Nanjiroh is not that much of a pervert it because I didn't feel like it and in case that _if _anyone wants me to make a new chapter or sequel for this my answer would be:"HELL NO!" Again Thank you.


End file.
